The Melorian Republic
Overview The Workers' State of Melorian Republic is a massive, safe nation, ruled by Adrik Ivanov with a fair hand, and notable for its public floggings, irreverence towards religion, and devotion to social welfare. The compassionate, democratic population of the Melorian Republic hold their civil and political rights very dear, although the wealthy and those in business tend to be viewed with suspicion. The enormous, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Education, Industry, and Welfare. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Rostov. The average income tax rate is 96.2%. The frighteningly efficient Melorian Republician economy is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. The industrial sector, which is quite specialized, is led by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Book Publishing, Cheese Exports, and Furniture Restoration. Average income is impressive and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. History The lands now known as the Melorian Republic were settled as early as 450 CE. The area remained Ungoverned until 600 CE, when King Julius I united the lands into the Julian League. The League was defeated in a military campaign by the Hasteans in 720 CE under King Julian III. A period of lawlessness followed until 1000 CE, when King Melor I brought the lands back to order. His rule brought with it a period of peace and prosperity, and his name remains as the national name today. Kings Melor II, III, and IV continued this peace until King Cyrus took the throne in 1300 CE. He was killed in battle and the land was occupied by Francs until 1450CE. Until 1920, the land was divided into regions controlled by warlords. In 1921, the warlord Vladimir IX unified the lands into the Melorian Federation and established a republic. However, the working class was dissatisfied and staged a revolution in 1945, the April Revolution. They established a Workers' State under the name Melorian Republic. The capital city was renamed from Julius to Rostov. Party Secretaries included Boris Yonkovich(1945-1970), Walter Orlov(1970-1985), and Seamus Finney(1985-2000). In 2000, Vladimir Medvedev became Party Secretary and has since guided the nation closer to true and total communism. After a train derailment, Mr. Medvedev contracted the flu and passed away. Adrik Ivanov is the current Party Secretary. Government The Merlorian Republic is classified as a Democratic Workers' State. It consists of a Party Secretary, a Committee Under-Secretary, the Workers' Duma, and the Proletarian Duma. The Party Secretary and the Under-Secretary are elected by a simple majority popular vote. The Committee Under-Secretary is appointed by the Party Secretary and is confirmed by both Dumas. The Party Secretary, the Committee Under-Secretary, and the Cabinet of Ministers all make up the Central Committee. The Workers' Duma consists of 180(10 per state) popularly elected officials from each of 18 states. The Proletarian Duma consists of 400 popularly elected officials from the ten states. The Melorian Republic is divided into 18 states, each with its own Committee and Duma, which report to the Central Committee. States Melorian States with economic zones colorized. The Melorian Republic is divided into 18 states, one of which is under military control. State Names: # Emirates # Yemen # Riyadh & Qutar # Jeddah # Persia # Kuwait # Levantine # Caucasia # Kurdistan # South Persia # Tehran # South Turkmen # North Turkmen # Urdu # Karachi # West Arabia # South Arabia # Sinai(under military control) Military The Melorian Republic has an total military size of around 85 million personnel. They are divided into six branches as follows: Army(50 million men), each Army Group has 10 million men. * Army Group Alpha * Army Group Beta * Army Group Delta * Army Group Gamma * Army Group Epsilon Marines(10 million men), each battalion has 2 million men. * 1st Marine Battalion(Home Guard) * 2nd Marine Battalion * 3rd Marine Battalion * 4th Marine Battalion * 5th Marine Battalion Special Forces(5 million men) * Elite Infiltration Division(EID), 2 million men * Counter-insurgency Division(CID), 1 million men * Central Intelligence Division(CeID), 1 million men * Stormtrooper Division(SD), 1 million men